No están solos
by Yuki' de Lioncourt
Summary: Les miro unos instantes y comprendió que, a esos chicos, a esos seis chicos. No los podía dejar solos... Al menos no aún.


**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad exclusiva de George Abe & Masasumi Kakizaki. Solo soy la humilde creadora de la trama.**

* * *

**No están solos…**

* * *

.

.

.

_Sakuragi P.O.V_

¿Qué era la libertad?

¿La felicidad?

¿El amor?

No lo sabía.

O al menos no los conocía hasta que llegaron esos seis chicos a mi vida.

Para ser preciso, solo estaba acostumbrado a la mala vida; golpes, gritos, malos tratos, decepciones; miedos, vergüenzas… Desesperación, desilusión, dolor. Odio. Cualquier sentimiento negativo que puede uno pensar; a eso estaba acostumbrado desde que mi padre nos dejó a mamá y a mí y desde que fui internado en este reformatorio.

Desde ese entonces no sabía nada de la felicidad, de la alegría, del compañerismo… Vaya, de llevar una buena vida.

Solo fue por un periodo corto de tiempo, por el cual me sentí tranquilo. Solo eso; al conocer a Hagino pude sentirme algo comprendido y al menos en ese entonces, no me sentía completamente solo. Después de la súbita muerte de mi madre; ya no tenía nada, o más bien ya no existía algo a lo cual deseará aferrarme. Pero al conocer a Hagino, la compañía que me brindo, aquellas pláticas, miradas de complicidad me hicieron comprender que, con él; había conocido lo que era la amistad.

Pero tan bella y linda amistad quedó finiquitada poco tiempo después de conocerle. ¿Por qué? Bueno… No todos los seres humanos son buenos, ¿Cierto? Algunos de ellos, son víctimas del odio, de la repulsión, perversión, miedo, ira, orgullo… Y un sinfín de cosas que, con tal de obtener placer o lo que ellos se propongan serán capaces de utilizar a quienes sean que estén en sus caminos, con tal de ser un poco más superiores de lo que ya lo son. Eso paso con Hagino. Lamentablemente él se topó en el camino de Sasaki-Sensei, y la consecuencia, bueno, no fue nada más y nada menos que la muerte. Al principio le culpé, le culpé por haberme dejado en el infierno Shonan, incluso le agarré algo de odio por haberse largado y no preocuparse por su madre, ¿No había dicho que su prioridad era su mamá? ¿Entonces? ¿Por qué se había suicidado? Pero todo eso cambio… Dos días después de su repentina muerte.

Cuando me disponía a dormir, encontré entre los futones, una nota bien resguardada, quizás para que solo yo y nadie más que yo, la encontrará. La leí. Y entonces, solo entonces, entendí por completo por que Hagino se suicidó. Todo por la maldita avaricia de Ishihara y por la asquerosa perversión de Sasaki-Sensei.

Después de ello, el infierno se volvió mucho más insoportable de lo que ya era. Sin la compañía de mi primer amigo, ¿Cómo iba a lograr sobrevivir en un lugar de este tipo? ¿Sin el apoyo de alguien? ¿Siendo constantemente amenazado por que sabía el secreto de ambos?

Fue entonces que pensé que la esperanza, el amor, la camaradería, la libertad no existirían nunca más en mi vida.

Y entonces, les conocí.

Conocí a esos seis chicos, que estaban más locos que un rebaño de cabras. Seis chicos, que al igual que yo se estaban dejando abandonar en la desesperanza, desilusión, temor y rencor. Además de que vi en sus tristes ojos… Algo especial, que hasta hoy en día no sabría decir que es.

Pero fue eso, lo que me motivo a cuidarlos, protegerlos, quererlos, llenarlos de esperanzas y alegrías, porque aunque nuestra vida se desarrollara día con día en un infierno terrenal, con algunas pequeñas acciones si yo podía hacerlos sentir mejor; lo haría.

Por qué con el paso del tiempo, volví a sentir aquello que una vez sentí: Amistad. Aprecio, camaradería, comprensión, empatía. Comprendí que mi meta además de salir de este horrible lugar, era sin lugar a dudas el nunca dejarlos solo, no abandonarlos y llenarlos de palabras cálidas y verdaderas. ¿Para qué?

Para entendieran de una vez por todas que ellos no estaban solos nunca más.

-¡Vamos An-Chan! ¡El partido sigue!-vitorearon los chicos.- ¡Si sigues dormido, el equipo contrario ganará!

-¡Sí, ya voy!- contesté sonriendo.

Sabes, Hagino; pensé que no había un lugar en donde podría conocer la amistad o una probada de lo que es la felicidad. Y mucho menos en el infierno mismo, pero ¿Sabes? Mientras esté con vida y estos chicos estén a mi lado y dependan de mí, de mi cuenta corre que ellos conocerán por completo lo que es el amor, la felicidad, la paz… La libertad.

Así que, Hagino, mamá; hermanos… Esperen un poco más por mí. Por qué aún, tengo a unas personas importantes para mí a las cuales ayudar.

Si, a mis queridos amigos.

Aún tienen que conocer la libertad y la felicidad.

Pero sobre todo… Sobre todo, tienen que saber que no estarán solos nunca más.

* * *

Buenas noches~!

Bien, aquí ando de nuevo con algo nuevo. Me topé con este anime en la tarde; y lo comencé a ver... Aún no lo termino, pero lo poco que llevó me ha llegado profundamente. Debo de confesar que, es la primera vez que lloro seguido con un anime. Me enamoré por completo de Sakuragi. En definitiva, y es tan... asdg el anime... Supongo que deberé iniciar con el manga.

Bueno, como sea, espero lo lean y sea de su agrado. No conozco por completo a mi amado Sakuragi 3 Pero, al menos creo yo tengo la idea de como es él. ¿Opiniones? Si tienen alguna se los agradeceré en un RR :3

¡Muchas gracias a los que me leen! Y a los que me siguen :3 En verdad, significa mucho para mi.

¡Nos vemos!

Yuki'


End file.
